


05:57AM

by DreamInblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Dreamsharing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInblue/pseuds/DreamInblue
Summary: Harry was finally turning eighteen. That meant one thing.He was going to meet his soulmate.





	05:57AM

Tomorrow would be Harry's big day. He was going to turn eighteen. 

 

**_He was going to turn eighteen._ **

 

That meant that he would finally be able to meet his soulmate. He could not wait to be asleep, he was so excited. He had barely slept the night before, in hope that he would fall fast asleep the next day, but he felt like he was never going to sleep again. He felt too anxious but also eager to finally meet the person he would share his life with.

He really, really hoped that the latter had already turned eighteen because he could not wait anymore. Soulmates could only meet in their dreams when both of them had turned eighteen. He was going to feel so disappointed if nothing would happen this night. He was not even going to think about it.

Since he was little, he had always waited for his own soulmate to appear after he had learned that his parents were soulmates. He had felt so amazed that they had meet in their dreams. It felt so surreal and magical, all he wanted since then was to experience it too. His parents were still together and very much in love today. They told Harry that, every year, on his dad's birthday, they could see each other in their dreams, for that was in that day that they met for the first time. Harry wanted that connection too. He wanted to have a special person he could cherish and love for as long as possible. He wanted what his parents had. 

But, he was so nervous, he could not sleep. He looked at the time on his phone. 

**00:07.**

That meant that it was the day of his birthday. All he needed to do was to fall asleep.

Fuck, what if he never fell asleep and, because of that, he was never going to meet his soulmate? No. There was no need to make himself even more anxious. He just needed to breathe deeply. 

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

There was no use, his heart was beating really fast. It felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He tossed around in his bed, feeling anxious, almost all night. He looked at his phone again.

**04:57.**

"Really, Harry? You waited your whole life for this and now, you're going to spoil everything just because you are a dumbass who can't fall asleep?"

It was one hour later that his breathing finally evened out.

 

"Fucking finally."

Harry opened his eyes. He was in...a school?

"I waited for you for fucking hours, you know? Where the fuck were you? Don't tell me you were in a fucking party and you're going to be drunk the day we finally meet? I won't ever forgive you for that."

What? Where was he and what was this guy's deal with insults? Wait.

"Oh my god!" He looked at the other guy in the room. The latter was sitting on the teacher's desk, with his arms crossed. He looked...

"What are you smiling about, stupid? I just said I waited for you all night. What were you doing?" His soulmate said. He looked crossed and angry. But, this was his soulmate. Harry's soulmate and... he was beautiful.

"Of course, my soulmate would be an idiot." The blond sighed "Of fucking course. That's just my luck, I guess. I feel dumb to have been looking forward to this..."

"Don't." Harry said. 

"Why?"

"I've been looking forward to this day too, all my life actually. I am so happy to finally meet you and I'd be devastated if you wanted nothing to do with me. Please, do- want to do nothing with me. Wait, no, that's not it... "Harry blushed "I mean, fuck...I want you to do me." Harry blushed harder, he was horrified of his self, how could he be such an idiot?! This was the moment he had been waiting for. He had rehearsed what he was going to say for weeks, in his head as he was going to school, with Hermione and Ron as an audience, even when he was on the toilet. Now, his mind went blank and he was humiliating himself in front of his soulmate. Why was his life an enourmous joke? 

"I..I mean, I want to get to know you." He mentally kicked himself, sometimes he hated himself so much, it was tiring, because it felt like he hated himself more than just "sometimes" actually. Harry took a breath before having the courage to look up. The blond did not say anything for a long time and Harry felt afraid of his reaction. He knew he had ruined everything but he hoped the other would not hate him, too.

Harry felt dumbfounded when he looked up to see his soulmate smiling. The latter uncrossed his arms before giggling. 

"I..I'm sorry." Harry could not help but saying as the other jumped from the desk and came to stand in front of him.

"Look, obviously, you are an idiot but...you're cute. I like you and it does help that you look very handsome in these pyjamas. The colour really suits you. What's your name?"

"Harry." He said. He did not know if the other was joking or not, but he felt really good about wearing his Gryffindor pyjamas. Technically, they belonged to his father, but it was Harry who mainly wear them these days. It was not like his father could still wear them as he had taken some weight since he went to Hogwarts.

"Well, Harry. Mine is Draco. In one month, I am going to begin my classes in Hogwarts. You are going too, right? Since you are wearing that." Draco said while waving his hand towards Harry.

"Yes..."

"I will see you there, then. Can't wait. You will likely find me in the library at any times of the day so do not hesitate to come and see me, ok?"

"Yes, thank you! I mean, of course." He stuttered. 

"I think I am going to wake up soon. I have ballet repetition this morning. See you later, Harry." Draco said with a smile. This man was perfect, Harry thought. And, he was doing _**ballet**_. Before Harry's mind went to some very wanted places, he hugged the other very quickly.

"Bye, Draco. See you soon."

Harry was ready to wake up when he heard his soulmate's voice again.

"Oh and Harry? Happy birthday." Harry beamed.


End file.
